


DMC Filth Collection

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Autofellatio, Cervical Penetration, Diapers, F/M, Farting, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Really gross fics with our favourite devils and devil appreciators. Read those tags, indulge if you dare! Mostly prompted. Suggestions taken!





	1. Dante: Cervical Penetration/Scat

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> Can I request something with Dante getting fucked so hard by demon cock that his bowels just pour out of him?

Wow, Anon, that’s… that’s so  _gross_. Why would you want something like that? ❤︎  
I won’t lie, I was kind of confused as to what you wanted with this. It kind of sounds like the contents, but then it kind of sounds like a perforation that literally fucks his guts out… but for now, let’s go for the first, okay?  
  
Dante is the kind of guy to spread his legs for anything, we all know this. He’s a swaggering, confident hunk of a man who lives for pleasure in any way that he can find it and often, it’s at the root of a demon dick buried in one of his seemingly-bottomless orifices.  
  
It’s his ass that’s the most like a bag of holding, though. A pocket dimension sitting somewhere in his guts seems to swallow up even the most obscene of demonic cocks, as long as they can get that initial foothold in his saggy old pussy… and all of them do. The rest of it is a matter of rutting and breaking through the kinks in his intestines, which are all pretty allowing at this point; he’s trained himself well.  
  
Usually, he’s pretty lucky when it comes to getting covered in shit by directing most of the abuse to his pussy itself or cracking one out beforehand, but sometimes it just feels  _really good_ to get right in there, you know? Dante’s not above it. When a demon pulls out and he bears down to take a sloppy, pre-laden shit behind it, it’s like nothing else!  
  
But the best of all? Having his wrinkly gash pounded so hard he loses control of his bowels. Having a brutish demon cock batter his cervix so hard and so fast that his eyes roll back in his head and his shit pours from him in a stinking torrent, massaging his breeder’s cock as they go. If they can bust into his womb? That’s an instant dump. Sometimes it pays to be a loose-assed whore.  
  
Isn’t that just disgusting? To think that the strongest, hunkiest demon hunter gets off on shitting so brazenly… is he as heroic as you thought? Or does that simply make you adore him more? ❤︎


	2. Dante: Shitting Out His Dick? (The Fuck?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> Like, take for instance, Dante, getting fucked up by a demon. The next morning, his entire body feels weird. He gives his cock and cunt a few rubs and is rewarded with a fat log coming out of both of them.

That’s so delightfully gross! Dante’s the type who doesn’t really get bested very often, but it’s usually at the end of a cock when it  _does_ happen. It’s amazing what you can wheedle your way out of when you’ve got enough ass to feed a nation and the kind of pussy that a porno star would murder for! Demons aren’t above that kind of persuasion, you know?  
  
But all kinds of freaky shit goes down in those layers and there’s a lot more shit than you see in the movies. That’s the first thing Dante tends to hear from newcomers; “what’s with all the blood and shit and wailing?”. Hell ain’t pretty.  
  
So if you have a weak stomach, fucking around with and fucking demons shouldn’t be on your list, unless you want weird shit to start happening. But Dante, being demonblooded himself, has a natural level of resistance to this sort of thing and tends to avoid it, though the morning his dump came out of not one but  _two_ wrong holes was a special level of fucked-up and worth being enshrined in his shop’s long and honoured oral history.  
  
_So I had total morning wood_ , he starts, leaning forwards in a conspiratorial manner.  _I grab my dick in one hand and I run down my cunt with the other, right?_ He’s even kind (?) enough as to do the hand gestures, just in case you needed a demonstration.  _And I feel like I need to push, y’know? I think.. like… wait a minute, man, this is weird, but I do it anyway,_ Dante continues and you can’t help but squint at him.  _And I shit you not, my dick_ **farted** _for real. And it stank. Like demon shit. And I have this real tight feeling in my abdomen, like down above my dick but not my guts and I realise that my womb and bladder are totally packed. What the_ **fuck** _, right?_  
  
It seems he has way too much fun telling this story.  
  
_Because my dick’s so fucking_ **huge** _, it had a long fucking way to go, so I pushed a bit to feel it and oh my god, my cunt starts screaming like a period times a thousand. But when I started to jack off, it stopped hurting and felt really fucking_ **good** _._  
  
So what did he do?  
  
Dante grins at you. What do you fucking  _think_ he did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too much fun to write. I bet Dante's just full of weird stories like this and takes -way- too much joy in telling them. How can anybody take this seriously? C'mon, now.


	3. Dante: Bike Farts

Dante lazily lifting his ass just enough to rip a loud, nasty fart though. ❤︎  
  
Bonus points if it’s on his bike… and he’s got Nero or even poor Trish behind him, hanging on to his waist. It’s suspicious when he shifts a bit, but then they  _feel_ it ripple against the leather of the seat or even against their own groin. And there’s nowhere to run! Dante guffaws like he’s the single greatest comic mind in the universe and puts his ass back down, sure to wiggle back against his captive as the stink hits their nose. What a dick!  
  
Why do they love him so much, again? ❤︎❤︎❤︎  
  
  


* * *

 

>  
> 
> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> That dante farting on his bike one, you say that like Nero wouldn’t then go balls deep into him and fuck the farts out of him
> 
>  

This… is a very good point. Just fumble his fly open after Dante’s been farting on his bulge, pry Dante’s jeans down enough and squeeze his cock into Dante’s fat, doughy asshole for a squelchy fuck. Cling on hard to his tits and pump his hips like a madman, fucking his favourite old man as hard and fast as he can to make sure his ass is as loud as possible. Dante’s so loose that with enough of a push, he can fart  _around_ Nero’s dick without needing to try too hard. That’s the mark of a real loose-assed slut.

Combine that with his wet, talkative pussy and you’ve got a guy who’s completely incapable of shutting the fuck up. ❤︎


	4. Dante: Fart-Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> One of my favourite things is power bottoms who shamelessly fart on the dicks that fuck them, like they own the dick with their sloppy puss. The nasty slurping sounds of an ass being filled with dick, slime and air, only for it to be loudly pushed back out again. Who do you think would be the nastiest, noisiest power bottom?

That’s so fucking gross… so you know I love it. There’s nothing better than a talkative cunt– I never got people who were squeamish about it, like… that air’s gotta go somewhere, right?  
  
I think the title of nastiest, noisiest power bottom has to go to Dante. Not only is he a hunk for the ages, but he’s the kind of guy who gets off on ripping ass  _anyway_  and if it means he can dominate his top and let them know who’s boss  _and_ get them off to boot? He’s in.  
  
Dante has the most incredible body, to start with. He’s thick and muscular, strong and impressive even as he’s getting older and filling out a bit more. It’s left him with the most delectable ass known to man  _and_ demonkind, so muscular and yet shamelessly round with enough fat to make that shit jiggle and clap if he’s so inclined. Getting a chance to sink your dick into his hole is such a privilege and he lets you know, loudly and repeatedly, just what he thinks of your performance.  _Harder. Deeper. Adjust your angle. Right there. You got it, kid._  
  
And when your cock comes out, he lets you have it– a sloppy, ass-rippling fuck-fart to let you know how much he appreciates your hard work. He moans when he does it, lets his head drop and presses himself back into you to smooch the head of your cock with his pouty cuntlips. He loves it. He makes sure to let you know just how much, groaning and tossing his head alongside each vulgar, squelching, disgustingly wet slop of a fart… but with a guy so impossibly hot, he could make you dig  _anything._  
  
When you inevitably spaff up his guts, he makes sure you go down and clean him up. You lap up all the slime and pre, then suck his swollen ring until he grunts and pushes your cum out in a series of rolling, stuttering belches, straight to your waiting mouth.  
  
You’re spent, but you want to mount him again already. Every part of your being feels like it exists to please Dante, to worship him with pleasure and fuck him until your brain’s melted away and all that matters is his gorgeous ass and soft, welcoming hole. He’s like some kind of fart siren. Gross. ❤︎


	5. Nero and Nico: Garage Shit Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> Okay so Nico is always most likely in her workshop for days at a time. And that makes me wonder if she bothers to get up and shower or use the bathroom, or if she just shits and pisses in her pants and continues working

Just maybe, Anon! I don’t see those little shorts managing to hold much back, though. She’s a smart girl, maybe she made herself a commode or something? That way, she can just go pantsless all day and not let anything get in the way of her work! Uh… until it starts to get full, that is…  
  
Maybe that’s one of Nero’s jobs he has to do for her! If she’s the one grinding away on his arms and weapons, the least he can do is empty her shit-bucket and wipe her ass. It’s only polite, after all.  
  
Nico seems like the kind of girl who’d be alright with being padded, though! Maybe Nero can change her at the end of the day, or when she’s dangerously close to overflowing. What is it about him and gravitating towards diapers, huh??

 

* * *

 

 

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> I really want Nero to be Nico’s shit servant. Cleaning her commode, wiping her ass, diapering her up, changing her and generally loving it. If he’s lucky, she’ll let him dip his cock in her shitty pussy or rip some nasty farts on his cock. What if Dante joined her?? Nero sandwiched between their asses as they fart on him and laugh their asses off.

  
Adorable! Nero doting on Nico is so sweet, who knew he had it in him? Maybe he does it for Kyrie as well and just has to get his caring urge combined with his shitmania while they’re on the road. 

You know Dante’s always game for a laugh and making things harder on his favourite kid, so why not get to blast some ass with Nico? Anything to make Nero squirm and jizz himself. ❤︎


	6. Nero: Diaper Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> How about Nero being an incontinent little slut? Filling his pants for Dante like a good boy but pretending he hates it?

How cute! You can scowl and snarl and pout all you want, Nero, but you’re the one padded so thick that it shows through your tight jeans… almost like it begs to be groped and taunted before being filled. He’s bitchy and mouthy even as he shits, but it’s even harder to take him seriously when he’s blushing scarlet, with a sagging ass and bulging groin. Adorable. ❤︎  
  


* * *

 

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> I wanna see Nero soiling his sporty boxer briefs... so he gets out in pull up pants. When he blows those out repeatedly, Dante puts him in huge, puffy, fluffy diapers that still struggle to hold it all... so all they can do is layer Nero up with diaper after diaper until his thighs are so far apart he can’t move! Immobile, slutty baby boy Nero can only crap and pee himself while he plays cumdump for Dante and Trish, being breastfed all day and to keep him peeing. hes sooooo cute! >o< <3
> 
>  

Woah, Anon, that’s so gross! You’re a real fan of messy Nero, huh? He’s so fucking nasty, I bet he’s utterly degraded the whole time but loves it so much. The best humiliation is the kind that’s utterly disgusting!

Nero’s so bratty and whiny that wrapping him up in diapers so he can shit his brains out freely and stuffing a nice, juicy tit in his mouth is the best way to shut him the fuck up. When he’s in that subby, slutty headspace, there’s nothing to do but fuss him and let him get it all out of him. ❤︎  
  


* * *

 

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> uwa! thanx for answering!! I just love Nero with a saggy brown ass and swampy pissy front, all swollen up so big that he can’t move! I wanna see him stranded on his back on a bed so all he can do is sleep and try to comfort himself, with Dante and Trish coming to feed him and maybe layer another diaper onto him when he’s close to leaking! Then... I wanna see them take them off of him and fuck him with their fat cocks, futa Trish is my life! So messy and shitty and Nero just moans shits and cums!
> 
>  

This is such a gross, gross fantasy, Anon! But I can’t help but like it. I’m getting kind of invested in Nero being totally lost in his slutty subspace, losing control of himself completely and just letting Dante and Trish have their way!

Poor Nero… but I guess being an incontinent little cunt just means he gets lots and lots of attention from his favourite mommy and daddy, right? If they can fuss, feed and fuck him, then he’s happy and will do anything to make sure they’ll do it, even if it means being immobilised by his super shameful, swollen, heavy diapers.

I love futa Trish, too! How much do you want to bet that she reams Dante’s brains out just as much as she wrecks Nero?


	7. Nero: Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> So, how do you feel about something like... hyper scat? And if you like it, could you maybe write about it with one of your favorite boys?

Hyper scat? Hmm. I’ve never really thought about it too much. I tend to like things that are scaled up, so maybe a huge monster that shits way more compared to a human.  
  
Or if you wanted a straight-up hyper scat fantasy, some kind of curse? Imagine Nero screaming and howling as his guts just fill back up with shit the moment he thinks he’s done, expanding his intestines and stretching his skin agonisingly, pressing up against the inside of his sore ring until it’s poking out of his ragged asshole and coiling out on its own. He pushes and pushes, but all it does is hurt and inflame his poor shitter and stiffen his prick as turd after turd mashes up against his huge prostate until he spaffs all over his shit mountain that just keeps growing.  
  
He’d be sobbing by the end of it as he’s gassed out by his own horrendous, demon-tainted shits. A toilet totally overflowed, a bath crammed full… and he’s still going. He has to find somewhere else to take it, but there’s only dumpsters! So, deeply ashamed, he pinches off his latest loaf and tries to squeeze his ass closed while moving quickly enough to make it to a dumpster outside, hops up, hovers his ass over and fucking  _explodes_ with a gush of sloppy, spluttering logs that leave the poor lad groaning and gaping. ❤︎


	8. Vergil: Shy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> Vergil scat? What if he’s a shy shitter even though he’s acting all tough and dominant? Turns out to be more humiliating for him than his prey! <3

Oh my god, Anon, that’s  _amazing_. Vergil queening someone, only to struggle to even fart in their face! He scowls to himself as his stomach growls and he bears down, but nothing comes… except a dribble of piss from all his pushing. How lame if all he could manage were useless little farts and when he finally has some shit in him? Turtle heading… so much turtle heading. Super-shy shit that keeps slipping back up into his twitchy ass-pussy as he just can’t manage to get it out.  
  
Maybe his prey even starts to _laugh_ at him. Sucks on his asshole and puts him off. Distracts him with their boner. Licks his taint when he’s shitting and sends it right back inside.  
  
Geez, Vergil… would your brother have such a problem with this?


	9. Dante: Self Suck Dick Shit!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED → so there's this gif on the internet of a guy folding himself over as if to suck his own cock but instead he shits out into the air and it splatters on him and i feel that's 100% something dante would do

_Okay… I got this…_

 

As much as he felt like he was getting on in years, Dante was still a flexible guy. It had been a while since he'd last tried to fold himself in half and suck his own cock, though. That was the kind of feat that had to be saved for a special occasion, right? A sort of birthday event, or maybe for the winter solstice too?

 

He had a significant advantage on a lot of people in that his dick was fucking colossal to begin with; Dante packed an inhuman length that yawned past the foot mark when he was exceptionally hard, so he didn't really need to _get_ down all that far. That kind of pride just bred self-assuredness and with it, a heady kind of hubris that always lead towards a fall.

 

So on an evening where he found himself alone and desperate to amuse himself, Dante decided to give it a go. He stripped down and headed to his bathroom, the easiest room to wipe cum up in, stripped down and looked down at himself. He loved his cock, he really did. That's why it deserved some proper love! The easiest way to do it, he guessed, was to be somewhere that he could get some support, so… his bath? Or the corner of the shower?

 

The thought of getting stuck in the bath with his legs over his head was not appealing. Mostly because he would never live it down.

 

So Dante got down on the tiled floor, shuffled at the corner and forced his hips up higher and higher. His cock dangled tantalisingly in front of his lips and Dante found himself craning towards it instinctively, hungry for his raw scent and taste… fuck. It was good. His wide shoulders grounded him so well that he didn't need his elbows to brace him and he was able to grab his knees, pull them down and bring his cock closer, closer—

 

_Grrrrrowwwwlllll…_

 

Wait.

 

Dante stopped pulling. He squinted at his stomach as he straightened a little and… nothing. Not even a fart.

 

_Ugh, whatever. No use dicking about._

 

So Dante went in again. Grabbed his knees, pulled them down, craned his neck up to meet his cock as it came down towards his face—

 

If this were any other time, he probably would have admired the intensity with which his asshole opened and the sheer intensity and trajectory of his shit. Dante splattered himself straight across the face and chest with half-formed slop. The shock of it left him reeling and his well-abused old man-cunt didn't close. It pulled as he kept shitting, the mess swamping down over his hairy, sweaty pussy and then down and aside his balls.

 

Where other people would have been disgusted, Dante was merely caught off guard. Spurred by his filthy outburst, he pulled his cock down and… yes! It hit his mouth perfectly!

 

He snorted and blew his nose clear of shit and snot so that he could at least breathe and with that, began to shit-fuck his own filthy mouth like a true demonic deviant. Pulling himself down forced more shit out of his guts, rippling farts and sloppy sharts, all while he slobbered on his own mouth-stuffing prick.

 

The whole thing was a blur, really. Dante came pretty quickly and he gulped down his meaty, ridiculous overload of spunk until he felt his belly strain with it and tried to carefully lay himself down on the floor… but he sprang apart as if a catch had been taken off and slipped in sweat and shit to be deposited on the floor in an undignified heap.

 

Worth it though. ❤︎


End file.
